des cadeaux joueurs
by L' Ombres
Summary: Le titre est très mal trouvé... Bref dedans y'a Lucas (squeezie) et Cyprien dans un univers proche de five nights at freddy's


**Ça fait assez longtemps que j'avais rien mis ici ^^' je crois que y'a de la poussière dans les coins x)**

 **Le truc qui suit est un truc écrit vite fait avec certainement beaucoup de fautes, sorry d'avance pour les saignements des yeux !**

 **Bonne lecture toi qui lit cette bouse 3**

‹‹ t'as vu, un fan m'a offert ces trois animatronics, ceux de ''five nights at Freddy's''. Le problème, c'est quelles sont tellement grandes que j'ai pas la place de les mettres dans ma chambre. ››

Lucas finissait de montrer sa nouvelle maison à Cyprien, il voulait particulièrement lui parler des figurines géantes, qui pourraient être un outil de décort pour le studio où ils tournaient les ''Cyprien Gaming'', leur émission de jeux en commun.

‹‹ Pourquoi tu as des caméras de sécurité chez toi ?, demanda Cyprien, se rendant compte de l'appareil de surveillance planqué dans un coin du plafond.

\- Ah, ça ? C'est parce que notre quartier est situé dans une zone où de nombreux vols ont eu lieu. C'est par précaution... Viens voir ! ››

Quand ils furent dans la chambre de Lucas, ce dernier attrapa une tablette, sur laquelle il ouvrit une application.

‹‹ Toutes les caméras sont reliées à la tablette, comme ça, si je me fais combrioler, elle enregistre automatiquement les mouvement et me previent de l'intrusion. ››

En tapotant sur les différentes icones de l'application, ils pouvaient changer de pièces en un éclair. Soudain, un mouvement capta l'attention de Cyprien.

‹‹ Eh, remet la cave... Oui, là où il y a les robots...là ! Tu trouve pas que l'un d'eux s'est légèrement déplacé ? Bonnie était pas si près de la porte tout à l'heure !

\- Merde, t'as raison... imagine que c'est des vrais.

\- Laisse ta chaîne de côté, c'est sérieux là ! ››

Ils reportèrent leurs attentions sur l'écrant, le lapin mauve s'était encore rapproché de la porte.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée. La nuit allait être longue.

Lucas regarda la batterie, 87%. Et l'application était assez lourde. Si ils changeaient trop de caméras, ou allumaient trop les lumières sur celles ci, ils ne passeraient pas la nuit.

En regardant une nouvelle fois l'écrant, ils virent que le lapin s'était échapé, laissant derrière lui la porte grande ouverte.

Jurant entre ses dents, Cyprien pris la tablette des mains de lucas et zappa frénétiquement afin de retrouver le maudit rongeur mécanique.

‹‹ Merde merde merde... Fait pas le con Bonnie ! ››

L'animatronic se trouvait dans les escaliers reliant le couloir et la cave, il semblait fixer l'objectif de la caméra comme s'il pouvait voir à travers ses deux prochaines victimes.

Soudain, un voyant rouge s'alluma sur l'icône correspondant à la cuisine. Appuyant dessus, ils changèrent de caméra. Freddy se trouvait maintenant dans la cuisine où il avait détruit quelques assiettes, déclenchant le signal lumineux.

‹‹ J'avais oublié le passage qui mène à la cuisine... Bah maintenant on en à deux sur le cul... ››

Un long frisson pris Cyprien. S'il disait vrai, alors deux robots se baladaient maintenant dans la maison avec pour principal objectif de mettre fin à leurs jours...

Il regarda l'heure, 79%. Et il n'était que 22 h...

Le lapin n'était plus dans les escaliers, il se trouvait maintenant dans le salon, toujours en regardant la caméra.

‹‹ Putain je sais pas c'qu'il à avec les caméras celui là, mais j'te préviens que je vais lui la fourrer dans le fion ! ››

Lucas regarda Cyprien, lui qui était d'habitude calme, le voila qui était au bord de la crise de nerf !

Dans la cave, ils n'y avait plus personne. Ce qui voulait dire que Chika avait elle aussi prit la poudre d'escampette...

‹‹ Lu-Lucas... ››

Cyprien, blême comme jamais le regardait avec un regard empli de terreur.

‹‹ regarde par le fenêtre... ››

Lucas ressenti comme un poids à la poitrine. Regardant par la fenêtre, il vit malgrès le peu de lumière le dernier animatronic, chika. Qui le fixait.

‹‹ Si cette saloperie trouve comment monter jusque ici...››

Reprenant la tablette, Lucas chercha les deux autres bestioles. L'ours n'avait pas bougé, et le lapin était dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de bain.

Dehors, Chika regardait toujours la fenêtre.

‹‹ Ils bougent que quand on les regardent pas, il faudrait que l'un de nous reste toujours à la fenêtre. Je m'en charge, toi tu prend la tablette. ››

Cyprien pris donc la tablette. Le plus près des deux était donc le lapin, qui était clairement le plus actif des trois.

‹‹ T'as pas l'impression d'être encerclé par des anges pleureurs ?

\- des quoi ? Demanda Lucas.

\- C'est des sortes de statues qui s'approchent de toi quand tu les regardent pas pour te tuer.

\- Si on s'en sort, plus jamais je m'approche de statues... ››

Cyprien rit doucement, qui d'autre que Lucas pouvait sortir ce genre de vannes dans un moment pareil ?

‹‹ au fait, il nous reste combien de batterie ? ››

Cyprien jeta un regard à la petite jauge.

‹‹ 27%... Et il est 5h et demi.

\- Cyprien ?

\- ouaip ?

\- le jeu est censé s'arrêter à 6h ››

Jetant un regard sur les animatronics, le jeune homme vit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cave.

Dehors, Chika faisait pareil.

La partie était finie.

Lucas se débarrassa des robots, prenant soin de les brûler dans une grande décharge. Jamais plus il ne voulait être confronté à nouveau à une bande de meurtriers mécaniques.

Review ? :3


End file.
